Una verdadera bruja
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Hitomi x Kyosuke, Sayaka, Kyoko. ¡Por supuesto que no tienes nada de valor! ¡Ni aquí, ni allá abajo! Si lo hubieras tenido, ella seguiría viva.


**Una verdadera bruja**

Era un precioso lugar. Para ver la ciudad de noche con el carnet de conducir que a penas sacó, ni bien lo admitieron de nuevo en el Conservatorio. Necesitaba cosas bonitas para observar y acariciar melodiosamente. Shizuki (_Hitomi_. Ella le ha dicho montones de veces que la llame de esa forma y con lo que han intimado en segura lentitud, ya podría con a penas un leve sonrojo, pero ni siquiera con Miki...), La Heroica de Beethoven en el radio del auto que su profesor le prestó como bienvenida tras su milagrosa recuperación y reintegro inmediato a su carrera floreciente. Solo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que era uno de los cds de Sayaka. Pero todo lo que no brotaba de su violín, se lo pudo haber traído ella, de repente. Aunque apretara cada una de las cubiertas contra su nariz, todas olían al perfume vago, salado y natural de Miki. Todas debían ser preservadas, dejando de lado aquellas que rompió en un tonto arranque de furia, antes de que ella le predijera que sería como Lázaro.

De repente, la puerta del auto en el lado del conductor, se abre. Una chica muy extraña ha tirado de ella. Está vestida como una delincuente y tiene un aire tan rabioso, salvaje, contrario a lo que Kamiyo considera que debe ser una joven dama, que no puede menos que sorprenderse y atemorizarse. A la muchacha solo le falta un chulo musculoso para entenderse lo que es, pero no lo que viene a hacer con ellos, salvo quizás robarles. Hay una pistola en la guantera, pero...

-¿Kyosuke? ¿Kamiyo Kyosuke? ¿Eres tú? No sé por qué, pero te esperaba más alto. Un hombre de verdad y me encuentro un niño. Tan típico de ella.

-¿S-señorita...? ¿Qué pretende? No traemos nada de...-se apresura a decir, a pesar de que tiene un Stradivarius en el asiento trasero y el reloj de oro de su padre en la muñeca, cubierto por el jersey. La chica empieza a reírse. Tiene los dientes muy afilados, como un murciélago y un pasador en el cabello con una piedra reluciente, como embrujada. Kamiyo está seguro, por un instante al dirigir la mirada hacia ella, que está viva y ajándose. Pero debe ser el miedo.

-¡Por supuesto que no tienes nada de valor! ¡Ni aquí, ni allá abajo!

La muchacha, de repente, tiene un bastón con la punta en cuchilla, que se clava en el asiento cubierto con cuero, sacándole el relleno, cerca del muslo de Kyosuke.

-Si lo hubieras tenido, ella seguiría viva.

Está agitada. Kamiyo piensa que drogada, pero él también alucina y Hitomi debe haber visto lo mismo, porque lanza un grito de terror.

-¡Pero yo lo solucionaré! Estar sola apesta. Así que le enviaré compañía grata. Sayaka...

El nombre resuena como una campanada que anuncia una ejecución. Kamiyo se congela, ya no de miedo, exaltada cada célula de su ser.

-¡Repite eso!¿Sayaka?¿Miki?

El rostro de la chica se ensombrece. El resplandor de la piedra en su cabello se hace más intenso y Kamiyo oye su rasgón, antes de ver que el negro gana terreno en la gema.

-¡¿Tú has matado a Miki?-Y Kamiyo ya no puede contenerse, aferra el brazo desnudo de la muchacha, que ahora viste prendas extrañas. El mundo alrededor de los tres se reconfigura y Hitomi se agazapa contra la puerta. Le parece oír un canto gregoriano que se acerca, pero seguramente se equivoca. Aunque así sea, ya no importa. Miki...

-¿Yo? ¿Matar a Sayaka?-La chica rompe a reír y parece estar muriendo, que se cuerpo se rebelara contra sí misma, queriendo partirse y distorsionarse. La lanza embiste contra Kamiyo, que se prepara para el golpe con gran torpeza, más sigue de largo y atraviesa a Hitomi, que deja salir un grito ahogado, antes de ceder, haciéndose un charco de jugo rojo, con todo su perfume francés. Kamiyo no sabe si le llega primero la nausea o el llanto. La chica se aparta, temblando, la sangre cubriendo con manchas su porte afilado. Se deja caer en la hierba colorida, con un hilo de saliva corriéndole por la barbilla.

-Mejor vete. Antes de que ya no me dé cuenta de que matándote, mato el último rastro de ella en la tierra. ¡Vete!

Hace ademanes y donde toca con sus dedos torcidos, se forma una puerta. Pero Kamiyo no puede moverse. A penas cree lo que hay ante él.

-¡NI SIQUIERA OBTENGO UNA SEMILLA DE DUELO POR MATAR A UNA VERDADERA BRUJA! ¡¿SAYAKA?

Quizás aparezca con forma de ángel, se murmura a sí mismo Kamiyo, aún sin poder moverse.


End file.
